Out of Despair
by wormyapple
Summary: "No more. No more. Please. No more." I huffed out and finally collapsed. The war is over. We finally won. Voldemort has been vanquished. I cry out in despair. Can life ever flood back into my eyes? My heart? Can I love once again? Can I climb out of the pit of despair? MOD!OP!Harry May be a bit AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Hello!

Story number four! (I apparently got into a mood to write a lot within the last day or two...though this one was wasn't written on extreme sleep deprivation like my others fics' chapters tend to be...)

As always, let me know what you think! I enjoy both constructive criticism and encouraging notes!

Enjoy~

* * *

"No more. No more. Please. No more." I huffed out and finally collapsed. The war is over. We finally won. Voldemort has been vanquished. Yet all that remains on the battlefield is pain and destruction. No more. I want this feeling no more. Even though we won, I feel defeated. _Is this really the cost?_ All this pain and destruction. _For what exactly?_ History has shown time and time again that a new dark lord would rise and try to take over. _Is what I did all for not?_ Well, it seems that way. Although there are quite a few people still alive, many more are dead. Either from my own actions or from that of their own or others.

_Too much blood. Too much pain. Too much destruction. Too much death._

I black out.

* * *

I stand upon the remaining tower, looking across the view. Below there is a ceremony. One that is a celebration of the war being won, but also one that mourns the death of all whom fallen. I sigh. I know that the others wished for me to be down there too, but I cannot. I cannot face any of them. I led those people into battle. Their blood is on my hands, even if indirectly. I can no longer say that I am their friend, or even family. I no longer feel that I have that right. I must leave at once, and be a burden no longer.

I lift my hood over my face, allowing me to instantly vanish. With the cloak of invisibility surrounding me, I can easily go by unnoticed. The elder wand and resurrection stone have returned to me as well. I guess the old fable is true. I am now the Master of Death. Yet, I wish that wasn't the case. I wish to pass on and see my family once more, but I know that I have paid the cost. I cannot have what I desire most. Well, if the toll of death on my hands is what it takes for me to appreciate life more, then so be it. I will do my best to make sure that anyone has a better life than I have had. I will do it for the sake of those who died. For those who I can never meet. For those I can no longer greet. For those I can no longer love.

* * *

I need to drop my gloomy atmosphere. It is depressing any whom I am near. Sigh. Well, I hope this works.

"Halt. You are no longer allowed entrance here. You stole from us and caused us countless amounts of damage. What more could you want?" Shouted a goblin. He stood by the front entrance, and held a spear out towards me. I honestly wish that there was another way. I sigh again.

"Sir, if you please, let me speak with Director Ragnarok. If so, this will be the last time anyone from this bank may see me. I am willing to repair any damage I or my companions have caused. And replace your dragon." I tried to speak with an even tone. I think the goblin took note of the dead look I had in my eyes, as he looked a bit frightened. Oops.

He then summoned another goblin, and explained the situation in gobbledygook. That's interesting. I can understand what they are saying. I wonder if this may be one of the new powers I got. Hm. Something to test later though.

"Alright human." Do I even qualify as one anymore? "We will escort you down to meet with him. One wrong move, and off with your neck. Understood?"

I simply nod, not correcting him in the slightest. I doubt I can really die now anyways. Wonder what would happen if he tried to cut of my head. Eh, I probably shouldn't test that.

They led me down a dark and damp corridor. I assume they are trying to take a longer, more confusing route on purpose. Whatever. Anyways, we come up to this ornate door. They knock, and after receiving the go-ahead, they entered, with me following behind.

"So you're the one who broke in here," spoke the director with a hint of curiosity in his tone of voice.

"Yes sir." It helps to be polite, I hope.

"Why did you wish to see me today? I figured you wouldn't show your face around here ever again after what you did."

"I wasn't exactly planning on it sir. Well, I am here for two—maybe three?—things. For one, I would like to help make reparations, whether through coin or other means. Two, I would like to go over my accounts, like see my heir-ships and all that. And then withdraw everything, so I would no longer need to come here again, as I doubt you would wish me to. And finally, I was wondering if you, by chance, have a way for me to move on towards someplace else. Somewhere where people would not know who I am." I hope I am not asking for too much. You never know with these goblins, it really depends on their mood. If they are in a good mood, they may even give you bonus tidbits of information. If not, well, the best way to put it is that you shouldn't temp them to take your life. Like that first goblin I met. He was in a grumpy mood.

I'm guessing Ragnarok is in a good mood, for he began to laugh. "Well, don't you have some courage there lad. Well, I'm not going to say no. Let's start with the inheritances just to find out how much you can help us out, and we'll go from there."

"Thank you."

He had a guard run to get the paperwork, and once it was retrieved, I was asked to place 7 drops of blood onto the page.

_Harrison James Potter_

_Father: James Fleamont Potter_

_Mother: Lily Rosemary Potter_

_Godfather: Sirius Orion Black_

_Godmother: Alice Longbottom_

_Inheritance_

_Heir to Potter_

_Heir to Black_

_Heir to Slytherin_

_Heir to Gryffindor_

_Heir to Peverell_

_Heir to Emyrs_

_Titles_

_Master of Death_

_Duke Peverell_

_Marquess Emyrs_

_Earl Slytherin-Black_

_Baron Gryffindor-Potter_

_Holdings_

_7,453,892,938,487,193 galleons_

_Half of Hogwarts_

_12 Grimmauld Place_

_Cottage at Godric's Hollow_

_Black Chateau, France_

_Peverell Castle_

_Emyrs Manor_

_Slytherin Manor_

_Gryffindor Sword_

_Family Vaults 2, 7, 8, 12, 45, 76_

Okay.

I admit I had to blink a few times to process what was on the page. I have 7 quadrillion galleons. I didn't even realize that was possible. The titles I got were interesting though. I wonder where the 'Heir to Emyrs' came from though. That's the only one I don't quite understand, as I have Potter, Gryffindor, and Peverell through my dad, Black through my godfather, Slytherin by (I assume) conquest. But Emyrs? I wonder if that is by magic. Or maybe my mother was a part of a squib line with the lineage?

The goblins looked at me like I was an impossibility. I'm guessing this isn't normal.

...I should probably not make jokes with myself.

"Lord Potter. I think you have more than enough for us to come to an agreement," said the director the moment he regained his bearings. "Just leave 1,000,000,000 galleons with us, and that should be fine with regard to the reparations. I will also have my goblins go through your vaults to empty them, sorting and placing them within magically expanded trunks. This will most likely collapse the economy, but those fools are asking for it. I digress. We also do have a ritual you can undergo for another 1,000,000,000 galleons. This ritual can send you into a dimensional rift. However, we will not be able to determine your destination, nor be able to help you once you are there. You will be forever cutoff from this world, and only a miracle could make a return happen. Do you still wish to do so?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Are you ready?" Director Ragnarok asked of me. He almost seemed sad to watch me leave. I wonder why that may be. Though maybe it is 'cause it seems that I am out to spite the purebloods, or just the magical world all together. Realistically, I'm just nonchalant about it now. After that last battle, I had no more spite left in me.

I simply nod back at him, even though I know he would have preferred a verbal response. I stood in the center of the room, my inheritance sitting within a little mokeskin pouch necklace that hung about my neck. Runes began to circle all around me.

I simply closed my eyes and let myself fade.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone!

I thank you for your enthusiasm for wishing me to update. However, I will most likely update weekly or bi-monthly depending on my schedule. (Though maybe I'll throw in an extra chapter during an update here or there. It really just all depends).

Please note: Assume point of view to be Harry's unless otherwise noted!

Enjoy~

* * *

One year later. _Hiruzen Sarutobi P.O.V._

* * *

Harry Potter is an enigma. One giant, headache-inducing enigma.

He came to Konohagakura approximately a year ago, asking for permission to stay. Though it took a bit of haggling (and many, many security checks), the council allowed him to do so. Ever since then, things have taken an interesting turn.

The young man has done much for this town since joining. After asking permission to do so, he added what he called runes to every exterior wall around the village, adding on to the existing fuinjutsu. He constantly criticizes (quite vocally, if I may add) vendors whenever they cheat someone. Often helps whenever someone is in need. Volunteers at the orphanage even!

Yet, for all the good points the lad had, there were a few that weren't. Like deciding to prank everyone from civilian to anbu. Granted, he did adjust the level/intensity of the prank based upon their status, as anbu could take a worse prank than a civilian. He always managed to disappear on the guards we set on him. _ANBU_ guards that are mandatory to watch newcomers in the village. Because of the disappearing acts and other special abilities he shows on occasion, I asked him if he would like to become a ninja. His response of "Why not?" was interesting. One does _not_ casually say that. Not anyone of his age, anyways. Understandable once his psych exam took place though. He doesn't care for his life. He acts like he is eternally bored with nothing to care for.

He also didn't pass the psych exam.

I think everyone—from myself, to the anbu watching him, to the T&I division who interrogated him—was shocked. Ergo, the man isn't one of my ninja. Unfortunately. I do have a file set up for him though, in case it was ever necessary for him to become one.

"Sir!" Came a shout as the door before me opened.

"What's the matter Cat?"

"It's Potter, sir. Again. But this time he's enlisted the help of Uzumaki! They have painted all over the hokage monument! Iruka-san has managed to catch Naruto, however, Potter is still at large," rambled the anbu who tried to explain the situation.

"I wouldn't quite say I'm at large, now would I?" And the man appears, as if by magic, scarring the anbu rather hilariously.

Like always, he had a book in his hand. Not like Kakashi though—reading the same book over and over. Instead, it is a different book every time. Some are fictional novels, other times history books, and sometimes even cookbooks or books covering various skill-sets!

He bowed slightly to me in apology. "I'm sorry hokage-sama. I came across Naruto as he was trying to buy paint. The store's owner thought it would be a great idea to drastically overcharge the boy. So after calling the guy out on it—and prank him, of course—I asked Naruto what he was up to. After he told me _why_ he wanted to do such a thing, I decided to help him. No real harm done, really. It will be gone by morning."

"Harry, that's not the point. You're not supposed to _encourage_ the boy to prank," I responded.

His response contained a bit of snark to it. Should have expected it honestly. "And that is the _only_ encouragement in _anything_ that the boy probably has had in a long while! That boy needs to know that not everyone is out to get him, that there are people in this world that _care_ about him. Kami knows _I _needed that growing up."

Hm. That's interesting.

Wait a minute.

"Harry, how bout I help you out and kill two birds with one stone?"

"You better not be changing the subject old man." I know he is attempting to glare at me. Honestly, it is a scary glare, however, I know he isn't truly seriously hating on me, hence why I think it is an 'attempt.'

"Calm down. I'm actually not changing the conversation's path at all. What if you help me with Naruto, and you get your chance at being a ninja?"

"And what's the catch? I know I didn't pass my psych exam."

"You have one year. One year to be Naruto's sensei, bring him up to at least chunin level, and connect with the boy. In return, I'll allow you a prohibition year of being one of my ninja, and if you pass your psych exam at the end of the year, I'll end the prohibition and you'll be a fully fledged jonin."

"You expect me to teach the boy how to be a ninja, when I have no experience being one. Really?"

"I very much doubt that." I continue on: "I know you have been training yourself over this past year. Plus, you are probably the only one currently in the village that can teach him fuinjustu. I know you looked into them after you added your runes to the defense scheme."

"Alright. You have yourself a deal."

As he turned to leave, I then stated: "And Harry, pick up both him and his two teammates in a few days. Thanks again!"

I could tell he was angry. At least he is starting to show emotion. "Really old man? Two more? Fine." He stalked out.

* * *

_Harry P.O.V._

* * *

"Today's the day," I whisper softly to myself as I rise from my bed and look out the window.

I am receiving a genin team today. It's one thing for me to help people in general, it is part of my 'saving people' thing I have going. But, it is a completely different thing to be asking me to care for someone again! I swore I wasn't going to care for anyone like family again. To have anymore blood on my hands. To lead another into battle, and hope they don't die.

Yet, here I am, doing it anyways. Damn my heart. That Uzumaki boy really needs someone there beside him, though. I don't wish my life on anyone, and if his life continues how it has, it would likely end similar to my own.

After I finish getting ready for the day, I grab another book and slowly make my way to the academy. I read, as there isn't much else for me to really do with my immortality besides gain knowledge. How is it that I know I am immortal? Well, I haven't aged one bit. I noticed, as I haven't been able to shave the beard (or mustache!) I wish I had. That and I accidentally injured myself this past year. That injury was supposed to kill me according to the hospital staff. I woke up just fine though, with another scar littering my body, of course. Then I made my escape, as I loathe hospitals.

I sigh and look up. Here I am. Time to get these kids. I open the door, and Iruka-san looks at me. "You're a bit early."

I stare at him, which, with my unblinking stare, seems kind of creepy. I find it hilarious watching the numerous reactions to it. Anyways, "Don't care, which of these are my kids?"

Iruka sighed, turned towards the children and asks, "Can Uzumaki-san, Nara-san, and Uchiha-san come down please? You are hereby dubbed team 7, under the direction of Harry Potter-san."

Queue the "What!? Why am I paired with this teme!"

And the expected response of "Dope."

And the mediator: "Will you two shut it for now? Troublesome."

I take the moment to look like I am assessing each of my new kiddos. Well, scaring both them and their remaining classmates, more like. I think I enjoy doing this a bit two much.

...Nah.

I nod, turn around, and walk out the door. Turning back around, I ask, "Well. Aren't you coming?" And they scramble to chase after me.

* * *

"Alright boys! Why don't you tell me about yourselves? Likes, dislikes, that sort of thing."

"Only if you do so too sensei," Naruto states.

"Well, my name is Harry Potter-Black-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Peverell-Emyrs. I technically qualify as a prince, but meh. I hate titles, so just call me sensei, or Harry-sensei. What I like, I guess pranks and helping people. What I dislike, I won't mention, as I would rather not give you nightmares. Hobbies? Reading, I guess. Now it's your turn squirt."

"Hmp." Naruto turned his nose up at me! I'm guessing he doesn't enjoy that little nickname. "Well, as you know sensei, I am Naruto Uzumaki! And someday, I am going to be the Hokage! Plus, plus I like pranks too! Thanks again for helping me with my last one! I hate waiting the 3 minutes for cup ramen though. Speaking of ramen, Ichirakus has the best! We should go there sensei!"

"Calm down brat." I've heard of his infamous ramen rants, and I would rather not get caught up in one. "Next."

Sasuke and Shikamaru look at each other. Shikamaru sighed, muttered "Troublesome," then began to introduce himself: "My name is Shikamaru Nara. I like sleeping, cloud watching, and hanging out with my friend Choji. I dislike my mother's nagging and doing anything troublesome. I wish to become a jonin, find a girl, get married, have kids, retire, and live peacefully."

"Boring~" Two guesses as to whom said that. The first guess doesn't count.

I turn to look towards the last remaining member of the team, and nod at him to start.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I like tomatoes and training, dislike fangirls. I will one day kill my brother for what he has done, and will one day revive my clan." Although he didn't speak much, I'm guessing he spoke a bit more than what he would have done if he had one of those fangirls on his team. I shudder with the thought of fangirls. I should probably help him out with that. Or watch him suffer. Decisions, decisions. Why must decisions be so hard?

"Now that we have all introduced ourselves, I'm going to let you know right now that I won't run this team like the other senseis."

I get a response of "What do you mean?" from Naruto, and two raised eyebrows from my remaining students.

"Each team formed after the academy genin test is supposed to go through an additional test to see whether or not you'd make it as a team. I will not be administering this test. Not because I don't think you need it. The test _is_ designed to test your teamwork. Instead, I will be training you to the point that you have no choice but to work together. Understood?"

"Hai!" is the response I get from all three, though the kids look a bit scared.

This is going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Hi!

I realized I forgot to mention that I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. Oops.

Enjoy~

* * *

"Hey look! We are all here, but there is no sign of sensei anywhere!" shouted Naruto at the top of his lungs.

Shikamaru looked at him and responded, "What a drag. There is likely some reason why he isn't here yet."

"Hn," was the short response from Sasuke.

"Well, would you two..."

_Boom._ The bridge the three genin stood on just exploded and collapsed, sending the three sputtering into the water. I then appeared before them, crouching on the water's surface, looking them in the eyes. "Lesson one: Observance. Always keep an eye on your surroundings—especially in locations you least expect something to happen."

Once the boys got out of the water, I began to drill them: "So, Naruto, why would you want to be observant in your day-to-day life?"

"Um," the boy shyly looked back and slightly blushed. "So that I can avoid all the drunks and mean managers and everyone else who looks down on me, or throw stuff at me, or..." he mumbled and trailed off.

Well, that was something. Then again, I do understand all that…

"...Anyways! Shikamaru, same question."

"So I can avoid my mother when she would like to yell at me for cloud watching," he deadpanned.

"Sasuke?"

Three words were spoken that almost made me shudder.

"_To avoid fangirls_"

* * *

"Lesson number two! People watching! Now, who could tell me why that would be important?"

"So that I can easily notice when people want to yell at me, so that I can know who to avoid?" Naruto asked, slowly starting to guess the theme to my lessons.

"To know when my mother is angry, giving me time to run."

"To find out how to get fangirls off of my trail?"

* * *

"Lesson five. Balance."

* * *

"Lesson twelve. Defence."

* * *

"Lesson seventeen. Traps."

* * *

"Lesson twenty. Taijustu."

* * *

"Lesson twenty-one. Ninjustu."

* * *

"Lesson twenty-two. Genjustsu."

* * *

"Lesson twenty-three. Stealth."

* * *

"Lesson twenty-four. Fuinjustsu."

* * *

"Sensei?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" I respond. That boy has massively calmed down over this past month. Not only that, but he and his teammates have begun to bond over the suffering caused by my training.

"Is there any reason why we have yet to take a mission? Like, is there anything that is keeping us from doing so?" I can tell he really tried to think this over for the last few days, which shows how much he has changed, as he didn't just blurt it out the moment he thought of the question.

I choose to act like I am pondering the question a little bit before I responded with a, "Lesson thirty: Missions."

I don't even have to ask "why" anymore. The boys, however, still respond quickly.

"To have money to spend and to avoid angry villagers." And _yay_, he stopped answering in a questioning format.

"To not be considered lazy by my mother and to avoid said mother."

And the all-time most common response, "To avoid fangirls."

We set off towards the tower so that I can grab them a mission. This is going to be quite fun. As we head over to the missions desk, I think on the fact that I prearranged my team to get this one particular mission.

"Team 7 reporting for a mission, sir!" I state towards Iruka-san, who was manning the desk today.

"Here you are Harry-san."

Nodding my head in thanks, I turn towards my eager looking team, and begin to explain this mission. "Alright boys, this is the most dreaded missions that genin take on. But, I want you to take it seriously and complete it quickly—if you beat the current timed record, I might be convinced to take you all out for dinner." They looked eager at that; I haven't treated them to food since the first night we became a team. Granted, the three of them have eaten together a few times, as Shikamaru's mother invited them over for a meal multiple times. "Now, why would we want to take a mission seriously, and why complete it as efficiently as we can?"

"If we take it seriously, we can learn a lot from the experience, right?" Ah. So proud of that boy right now; if you asked him a month ago, he would have stated something along the lines of becoming a great Hokage. Not that it isn't possible, but I want both him and my other students to focus on the little milestones first—ingrain every lesson to the point of being instinct.

"If we complete it quickly, we get used to working under pressure. Many missions are time-sensitive, so the sooner we get used to working quickly when it isn't a huge deal, the better we become for when it is."

"Hn."

I clap my hands together and bend over to look them each in the eye, "The mission you are partaking in is dangerous to many. You need to catch a cat—the most hated cat in the village by all but the daimyo's wife. It even has a little bow on it's ear. You are." I pause for dramatic effect, "catching Tora!"

The kids look at me and nod seriously. I think Iruka was planning on seeing a faceplant of sorts, like the normal reaction to genin taking their first mission. My kids are trained well .

"Begin!" and they race off. Instead of following, I thought I would hang out in the office, as I can tell that Iruka is super curious as to the changes in the three kids—especially Naruto. I explain to him that it didn't really take much, just some personalized attention, helping them where it was needed. "Naruto got both intense training that kept him from getting into trouble with the villagers, hereby avoiding them most of the time, and he finally had friends—the first he has ever had. Shikamaru just needed motivation, so when you both puzzle everything out so that he has to think and also allow him to have a reason to work for it, the results show for themselves. Sasuke needed to realize why we had a support system of teams; that it is way easier to get something done together than it is on your own. He also really needed friends to rely on."

"Yo, sensei! We're back!" And there they are; Sasuke was holding a calm Tora, which I have heard rarely (if ever) happens. _And_ they finished in two minutes flat.

I turn back towards Iruka, "Voila! One Tora the Cat, caught in two minutes flat." We hand the cat back to the daimyo's wife, and leave a gobsmacked ninja behind.

"So, does this mean we can get ramen now?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya everyone!

Life happened, so updates have taken a while…but here is the next chapter!

Enjoy~

* * *

"Alright boys." I state, as I walk into the room. All three of them were huddled over the table in the room. Probably looking forward to the food I just made. They have never tried my cooking, nor been to my place before, so all this is new to them. I can't believe I have been training them for a little over a month now.

_Sigh_. There is a lot I should explain to them now. But first, food. Considering it's me though, I decided to make things a bit dramatic...I wordlessly and wandlessly allowed the dishes of food to float in from the kitchen and onto the table.

The boys drop their jaw.

* * *

_Naruto P.O.V._

* * *

"Ghhoostt?!" I shout while I shivered. Sensei has ghosts bringing the food into the room. I'm trying very hard not to hyperventilate.

But Ghosts.

"Calm down Naruto," sensei states. _Calm down. Calm down? How can I calm down? There are GHOSTS here._

* * *

_Harry P.O.V._

* * *

"Naruto. It's not ghosts moving the plates." The boy only slightly relaxed. "It's me." His eyes bug out. I'm surprised he hasn't fainted yet, to be honest. Though he has grown a lot since I first met him a while back, he still hasn't gotten over his fears yet. Especially his fear of ghosts. I should probably get him over that…

"Sensei, if that is your doing, how are you doing it? And why?" Shikamaru asks. I think that he is trying to understand. Both him and Sasuke kept trying to break a non-existent genjustsu.

"Let me explain to you three a few things about myself. I've would have told you sooner...but I needed you three to trust me first. However, I need to explain things before we go on any C-rank or higher mission, in case I need to use my skills."

So I explain to them my background—from the existence of magic to the defeating of dark lords. To the costs of winning to my inheritance. The looks the genin gave me, I'm sure they have questions. But, I have one more thing to disclose.

"...and, I'm immortal."

"Wait. What?" exclaimed Naruto.

"Now it seems like you are just trying to mess with us again, Sensei." Shikamaru added. Sasuke just nodded along.

I look sadly at them. "I wish I was jesting. However, I am the Master of Death. If there was a way that I didn't have to be, and can return to my dead loved ones, I would. It's why I didn't pass my psych exam, actually. I feel too much guilt over the loss, as I was the one who lead them all to their deaths. The Hokage only had me take on being sensei of your team because of two reasons. One, is that I can easily relate to you all, as I have had similar experiences. The other is because he wants me to come out of this pit of despair I dug myself into. He figured that if I were to take on a few more students, they would be able to thaw my frozen heart."

They look at me wide eyed.

"They did." I state and looked them each in the eye, my eyes glowing with hope for the first time in a long while.

* * *

I thought back to that conversation I had with the genin only a few days ago. All considered, they took things in stride, though they did ask plenty of questions.

As we walk up to the hokage tower, I also think about how these boys deserve a C-ranked mission now. Oh goodie.

"Iruka-san" I nod my head at the man, as he spoke, "Harry-san."

As I was about to request a mission, Sarutobi-sama walked into the room. "Ah, Harry! Just the man I wished to see. How is your team doing?"

Naruto cut me off before I even began to explain anything to the hokage. He's going to regret that later on during training…

But the boy explained everything in such detail, and saved me from speaking a lot, so maybe all's okay. The hokage did raise his eyebrows a few times throughout the explanation, but asked no questions.

"Harry, once you and your team complete your next mission, I would like to speak to you in my office."

"Sir, I was about to request a C-rank for my team, so with your permission, this conversation may possibly need to occur a few weeks from now."

"Alright." The hokage nods and leaves the room.

Iruka looked a bit pensive though. "A C-rank? Already?"

"Iruka," I state, slightly menacingly.

"Alright, alright. Team 7, your next mission is a C-rank to guard a bridge builder named Tazuna. Your job is to not only escort him home, but to protect him until the bridge he is building is completed."


	5. Chapter 5

Hi hi!

I apologize for how long it has taken me to update this.

Hope you enjoy!

As always, reviews & constructive criticism are welcome :)

~wormy apple

* * *

"They look like brats."

That just happened to be the first words out of a certain bridge-builder's mouth. Instead of being offended on behalf of his team, however, Harry just responded: "Well, they are genin. Of course their brats! What did you expect?"

The old man just looked flustered, and he mumbled under his breath.

Harry decided then to rectify the situation. "They are well trained brats, anyways. Don't you worry. Plus, in case something does come up, like, I don't know, a missing nin or something, well, you got me to handle the situation!"

Tazuna still didn't seem quite satisfied with that response, though he did freeze at the mention of possible missing nin. Harry just filed that away to ponder upon later. He turned towards his team. "Meet me by the front gate in an hour. Then we'll set off."

"Hai!"

* * *

Harry stood by the gate with the bridge builder. They both were waiting for the genin to show up.

"Those brats better not be late! I have a schedule to keep you know!" explained the impatient, drunk man.

"Don't worry. I have taught them to be punctual, unlike one of our elite jonin," Harry responded.

At that same moment, a silver-haired man sneezed...right into his mask. Horrified, he ripped it off and shunshined home so quickly as he didn't need anyone to see his 'modelesque' face. It would ruin his reputation. _Why did I leave my spare at home?_ He thought as he rushed back. Once a new mask was upon his face, he released a sigh of relief. _If I found out who spoke of me and caused me to sneeze, I'm going to…_

Harry shivered in dread for a split second. _Hm. Wonder what that was about. _He shook off the feeling as if it never happened.

At that moment, three genin appeared before the two men. "We're here sensei!" shouted Naruto.

"I can see that." The boy looked sheepish at the response. Harry continued on, however: "What do you think the plan for this mission should be?"

Tazuna heard the question, and before any of the boys responded, he exclaimed: "Wait. What! You're letting these brats control how the mission is run? Aren't you supposed to be the one to do that? I'm now worried about my safety."

"Don't worry Tazuna-san. I want to hear what their thoughts are on the mission. It gives them experience with planning and strategy for future missions," he looked at the boys. "Now speak."

Shikamaru took in a breath, "Troublesome. We can use a diamond formation with Sasuke taking point and you taking rear, sensei."

"That allows me to scout for any interruptions and create a delay for Naruto and Shikamaru to set up a protection scheme. Sensei will then be able to take on the possible enemies," continued Sasuke.

Naruto then butted in: "With Shikamaru keeping an eye out, and Sasuke on delay, I can draw out a fuinjustu script barrier to protect Tazuna. Once the barrier is up, I would need to maintain it, but Shikamaru would be able to join in with Sasuke and you, Sensei, in defeating the obstacle." Once he finished speaking, the boy had a giant, proud smile on his face as he was able to help out with his teammates' plan.

"Sounds good. Let's go!"

"Wait!" shouted Tazuna. "You're actually going to follow their idea? Not going to question their decisions?! Their just kids!" He continued to rant, but the only response was a soft chuckling from Harry.

Harry just walked on.

* * *

eh...short chapter…

I need to re-watch this arc in Naruto so that I don't botch up the details…


End file.
